The present invention relates to a device for applying a product, such as a make-up product, to a surface, particularly the skin. The invention is particularly suited for the treatment and/or making-up of the eyelids.
It is known to apply a make-up product, for example an eyeshadow, by means of an elongate, asymmetrical applicator delimited by two lateral edges, one forming a first radius of curvature and the other forming a second radius of curvature which is smaller than the first radius of curvature. The larger radius of curvature is adapted for the upper part of the eyelid, whilst the smaller radius is adapted for the lower edge of the eyelid. The applicator is formed from a relatively rigid support on which a sheet of foam, suitable for being loaded with product and forming a substantially planar application surface, is mounted. Because of the symmetrical orientation of the lid of the right eye with respect to that of the left eye, the use of an applicator of asymmetrical form of this type requires the use of a first applicator for the right eye and a second applicator for the left eye. All this substantially increases costs, poses problems of overall size and packaging, and multiplies the risks of losing one or other of the applicators.
It is also known from U.S. Pat No. 4,701,168 to produce an applicator of which the surface is deformable from a planar form to a domed or curved form. The surface is deformed perpendicularly to its starting plane so that the initially flat surface is no longer flat, but rather has been bent out-of-plane. In fact, the arrangement of the deforming means or upright members allows only this type of deformation. It is not possible for such an applicator configuration to be made suitable for the application of a product to different surfaces oriented in an opposite manner from each other, such as the right eyelid and the left eyelid.
A similar problem arises in the case of the treatment and/or making-up of other parts of the body or of the face. For instance, applicators having oppositely oriented surfaces are preferable for treating crow""s feet at the corner of the eyes or bags and dark shadows under the eyes.
Accordingly, one of the preferred objects of the invention is to provide an application device which solves some or all of the abovementioned problems with regard to conventional devices.
It is, in particular, a preferred object of the invention to provide an application device which is suitable for applying a product, for example a make-up product, to surfaces with different contours.
It is a further preferred object of the invention to provide an application device suitable, in particular, for applying a product to at least two surfaces with asymmetrical contours oriented symmetrically with respect to each other.
It is an even further preferred object of the invention to provide an application device suitable both for treating and/or making-up the lid of the right eye and the lid of the left eye.
It is yet an even further preferred object of the invention to provide an application device that is simple to use and economical to produce.
It is still a further preferred object of the invention to provide a container, particularly a make-up case, which incorporates an application device according to the invention.
It should be understood that the invention could still be practiced without performing one or more of the objects and/or advantages described above. Still other objects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
To achieve those and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as broadly described herein, the invention includes an application device for applying a product, including an applicator member and a grip on the applicator member. The applicator member is formed at least partially of a deformable material and has an application surface arranged substantially in a plane. The application surface has a first shape substantially parallel to the plane when the applicator member is undeformed and a second shape substantially parallel to the plane when the applicator member is deformed. In a preferred embodiment, the grip has a linking element on the applicator member and at least one actuation element coupled to the linking element. The grip is configured such that force applied to the grip deforms the application surface from the first shape to the second shape.
Preferably, the applicator member is substantially planar, at least when the applicator member is in the rest position or undeformed state. The applicator member may include a surface element having the application surface thereon. The surface element also is substantially planar in its rest position or undeformed state. In practice, in this rest position or undeformed state, the application surface on the surface element may be, in particular, slightly domed. The surface element may also have certain reliefs suitable, in particular, for facilitating its loading with product and/or for allowing a massaging effect. Furthermore, the surface element may be deformable in the thickness direction. During contact with a surface to be treated, the surface element may, on account of the deformability in the thickness direction, be more or less indented or contoured in order to shape its surface to the profile of the surface to be treated.
An elastic return force may be developed within the applicator member due to the deformation of the applicator member. This elastic return force, which may assist in the return of the application surface to the first form or undeformed state, may be generated, at least partially, by the elasticity of the material forming the applicator member. Similarly, an elastic return force may be developed within the grip due to the deformation of the grip. Thus, the elastic return force may be generated by the elasticity of the structure or material forming the grip. Preferably, the elastic return force is generated by the elasticity of the applicator member in combination with the elasticity of the grip. Preferably, the elastic return force generated by deforming the grip is greater than the return force generated by deforming the applicator member. Even more preferably, the elastic return force generated by the grip is substantially greater than the elastic return force generated by the applicator member.
With the application device according to the invention, it is advantageously possible to use the same application device for applying a product, for example a make-up product, to surfaces with different contours. The application device according to the invention is preferably economical to produce and simple to use. The case or other packaging for transportation and for protection of the application device and of the product to be applied, for example in a handbag, is small in terms of overall size and of simplified design compared with the overall size and design of a case having to contain a plurality of applicators.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the planar forms or shapes of the applicator member, application surface, and/or the surface element may assume a first geometry in the undeformed state and a second (or even third) different geometry in the deformed states. This is particularly the case, when a planar form or shape with straight edges is deformed in order to become a planar form or shape with curved edges. According to another preferred embodiment, the shapes of the applicator member, application surface, and/or the surface element may assume a first geometry in the undeformed state and an identical, but differently oriented geometry in the deformed state. For instance, a first form or shape of the surface element may be the mirror image of a second form or shape of the surface element.
According to a particular preferred embodiment, the application surface is configured for transforming from the first form or shape to a second form or shape constituting the mirror image of the first form. For example, in its first form the application surface may be adapted to the treatment of the lid of the right eye, and in the second form, the application surface may be adapted for the treatment of the lid of the left eye.
Advantageously, according to another particular preferred embodiment, the first form or shape of the application surface is symmetrical with respect to an axis of symmetry. Actuation of the grip selectively causes the shape of the application surface to transform from the first form or shape to a second form or even a third form. Preferably, the second and third forms are asymmetrical, one constituting the mirror image of the other. Thus, by giving the application surface the second form, it is possible, for example, to make up the lid of the right eye. By giving the application surface the third form, it is possible to make up the lid of the left eye with one and the same applicator. In its first form, the application surface may be used advantageously for the treatment of another part of the body or face.
According to a specific preferred embodiment, in the first form, the shape of the application surface is at least partially defined by two lateral edges that are substantially straight and extend from a first end to a second end of the application surface. The two lateral edges may progressively diverge from each other in the direction of the second end. The first and second ends of the application surface may be rounded with the second end having a radius of curvature which is greater than a radius of curvature of the first end.
According to another preferred embodiment, in the second and third forms, the shape of the application surface forms a first lateral edge having a first radius of curvature and a second lateral edge forming a second radius of curvature. In this embodiment, one of the radii of curvature is preferably greater than the other radius of curvature. Advantageously, the lateral edge having the greater radius of curvature when the shape of the application surface is in the second form becomes that which has the smaller radius of curvature when the section of the application surface is in the third form, and vice versa.
The grip may include at least one and preferably two relatively rigid or semirigid actuation elements and a linking element. The grip is preferably located on a side of the applicator member opposite the surface element. The actuation elements, preferably, are spaced from each other and extend substantially perpendicular to the plane of the surface element and/or the plane of the applicator member. In a preferred embodiment, the linking element is located between and coupled to the actuation elements.
Each of the two actuation elements preferably has a first actuation site such that a force or pressure exerted on the first actuation sites of the side elements brings these first actuation sites closer together. In a preferred embodiment, bringing the first actuation sites closer to each other causes the cross-sectional shape of the surface element to transform from the first form to the second form. Each of the two actuation elements also preferably has a second actuation site such that a force or pressure exerted on the second actuation sites brings these second actuation sites closer together. In a preferred embodiment, bringing the second actuation sites closer to each other causes the cross-sectional shape of the surface element to transform from the first form to the third form. Thus, the passage of the surface element from one form to another may be performed by means of a very simple hand movement.
Preferably, the first actuation element is arranged in a first side plane oriented substantially perpendicular to an axis of symmetry of the applicator member. Similarly, the second actuation element is preferably arranged in a second side plane apart from and substantially parallel to the first side plane. In keeping with the spirit of the invention, the actuation elements need not be planar, symmetrical, or mirror images of each other.
According to an even further preferred embodiment of the invention, the two actuation elements are connected by a linking element. The linking element may be formed in a plane containing the axis of symmetry of the applicator member and may be perpendicular to the first and second actuation element planes. In this configuration the grip may form, substantially, an H-shape. The linking element is configured to flex elastically in a first direction in response to a force or pressure exerted on the first actuation sites, so as to bring these first actuation sites closer to each other. The linking element may also be configured to flex elastically in a second direction, for instance, opposite to the first direction, in response to a force or pressure exerted on the second actuation sites, so as to bring these second actuation sites closer to each other.
The edge of the linking element that faces the applicator member is preferably at least partially embedded in the mass of the applicator member. Advantageously, the linking element is embedded in the applicator member without causing an increase in thickness of the applicator member or extending into the application element. The passage from one form or cross-sectional shape to the other of the applicator member and/or the application element due to the flexing of the linking element is thus enhanced. The grip and, in particular, the linking element, may be attached to the applicator member by any suitable means, for example by means of adhesive bonding, welding or another mechanical attachment.
Preferably, the actuation elements are connected to the linking element by chamfered portions configured to promote the flexing of the linking element in the first and second directions. Advantageously, four such chamfered portions are provided.
In another preferred embodiment, at least one locking mechanism may be provided for removably locking the surface element in a undeformed state. Such a locking mechanism may include a first hook arranged on a side of one of the actuation elements. The first hook is preferably connected to the first actuation element by, in particular, a film hinge and configured to reversibly snap-fit onto the second actuation element. The locking mechanism may include a second hook located on the side of the grip opposite the first hook. The second hook may be connected, for instance, to the second actuation element by a film hinge and configured to reversibly snap-fit onto the first actuation element.
The grip including, if appropriate, the locking mechanism, may be formed from a single piece of a relatively rigid or semi-rigid thermoplastic material, for example a polypropylene or a polyethylene. Furthermore, the grip may be obtained by a molding operation.
Preferably, the linking element is thinner and/or more flexible than the first and second actuation elements so as to facilitate the flexing of the linking element relative to the actuation elements.
The applicator member may be formed from a thermoplastic elastomer based, in particular, on polypropylene or polyethylene. Suitable materials include those marketed under the SANTOPRENE(copyright) or KRATON(copyright) brand names. Preferably, the grip and the applicator member are formed by two-shot injection molding or overmolding.
Advantageously, the surface element of the applicator member is formed from an absorbent material, for example an open-cell or semi-open-cell foam. An absorbent material of this type, configured, in particular, in the form of a relatively thin layer, may be bonded adhesively to the applicator member. Alternatively, the applicator member may form a unitary structure with the surface element, made from one and the same material.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a system including the applicator device and a container containing the device. In a preferred embodiment, the system includes a make-up case containing, for example in a compartment provided for this purpose, the application device. A case of this type also, typically, includes at least one other compartment configured to contain the product to be applied, for example, a cosmetic product in the form of a solid cake or of a loose powder, such as eye make-up.
In yet another aspect, a method of applying a product with the device is provided. One preferred practice of the method involves applying a cosmetic product, such as eye make-up, to a region, such as an eyelid.
Besides the structural arrangements and procedural aspects described above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.